El reportaje
by Misila
Summary: Rita se aburre. Necesita urgentemente hacer algo interesante. Y Dennis Creevey es la víctima ideal.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la _Segunda Prueba: Pareja extraña_ del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ organizado por el foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Os presento el primer Dennis Creevey/Rita Skeeter del fandom.

* * *

_**El reportaje**_

o—o

_¿Posible fin del Trío Dorado?_

_Los héroes también tienen problemas, y pueden ser más parecidos a los del resto de los mortales de lo que creemos. Sin ir más lejos, el aclamado Trío Dorado, formado por el Niño Que Vivió y Venció, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, puede haber llegado al punto en que sus caminos se separan._

_Tras hacer pública su florecinte relación el mismo día en que terminó la Guerra, el barco en el que navegaban la bruja y el joven Weasley parece zozobrar. Ni él ni ella han querido hacer declaraciones, pero fuentes apuntan a una posible infidelidad por parte de ella con nada más y nada menos que el Elegido._

_En el caso de confirmarse esta hipótesis, que cada vez gana más fuerza, Harry Potter también podría verse afectado; no olvidemos que su actual pareja..._

Rita suspiró y dejó de leer su último artículo. Lo había escrito tres días antes y sabía, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que era una completa bazofia. Incluso a pesar de que se había registrado como animaga para evitar volver a tener problemas con Granger, no se atevía a presionar mucho a la bruja; no sabía hasta qué punto la joven sería capaz de probar sus fechorías ilegales.

Emitió un ruidito de desesperación. Estaba aburrida; desde el último juicio a los seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado apenas había noticias interesantes que cubrir. Ni siquiera podía especular sobre el paradero de los mortífagos que se habían dado a la fuga, pues los aurores estaban dejando ya de buscarlos.

Rita se miró las uñas pintadas de amarillo chillón. Había cambiado el color del esmalte cinco veces en lo que llevaba de mañana, prueba más que suficiente de que necesitaba con urgencia alguna noticia jugosa con la que deleitar a sus lectores.

Barnabas Cuffe llegó en ese momento como caído del cielo, acercándose a Rita con su característica cojera.

—Skeeter —la bruja dejó de observar sus manos y miró a su jefe—. Tienes trabajo.

Rita se esforzó por no mostrar su interés.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Verás —Barnabas sonreía con cierta malicia, y ese gesto bastó para avivar el interés de la periodista. En muchos sentidos, Cuffe y ella eran iguales. Y el tipo de noticias que les apasionaba era uno de ellos—, desde que el año pasado terminó la Guerra nos hemos enfocado demasiado en Potter y sus amigos. No son el centro del mundo.

—A la gente le gusta saber de ellos —replicó Rita, pese a que intuía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—No son el centro del mundo —repitió Barnabas—. Hay más gente que ha sufrido... Por las calzas de Merlín, en San Mungo hasta se ha creado una unidad para atender a todos los que se han quedado tocados del ala en la Guerra. Bien enfocado...

Rita sonrió.

—... es una mina de oro —completó; le gustaba la idea. Le gustaba inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos y sacar a la luz recuerdos dolorosos, y después plasmarlo todo en un artículo que sus morbosos lectores devorarían como polluelos hambrientos.

Aceptó antes de darle más vueltas. Tras acotar unos límites con Barnabas, buscó en el archivo la lista de fallecidos y desaparecidos durante la Guerra, tratando de decidir cuál sería su presa.

o—o

La cámara de Colin llevaba más de un año rota.

Dennis no había intentado arreglarla. Sólo le había quitado el polvo que la cubría cuando la encontró junto al cadáver de su hermano, pero no se había atrevido a tocarla.

La dejó en la mesita de noche y miró por la ventana. Era todo lo que había hecho desde que había terminado el curso que aún no entendía por qué se había empeñado en pasar en Hogwarts.

No lograba levantar cabeza, a pesar de que Hogwarts había vuelto a ser como antes de la Batalla gracias a la apresurada reconstrucción tras el final de la Guerra. Dennis intentaba, cada vez con menos esperanza, seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos y tratar de olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos, pero no podía. Incluso le costaba andar, como si llevara a alguien a cuestas allá por donde iba.

A su hermano muerto, probablemente.

Durante el curso anterior, Dennis lo había pasado peor que en toda su vida. En lugares en los que no había nadie, sobre todo cuando volvía de noche a la Torre de Gryffindor, se imaginaba que había sido aquél el escenario de la muerte de Colin. Era tal el terror que lo invadía que en pocas ocasiones recordaba cómo había salido corriendo y recorrido tres plantas enteras.

Pero a pesar del pánico y de la rabia que no sabía a quién dirigir -nunca habían sabido quién había asesinado a Colin-, a pesar de la inestabilidad que Dennis no podía negar, había hecho cuarto. Había cumplido dieciséis años en octubre y había aprobado todas las asignaturas al final. Si no hubiese estado tan hundido por la pérdida de Colin, se habría enorgullecido de sus logros.

No fue hasta el quinto timbrazo que Dennis recordó que sus padres habían salido. A diferencia de él, ellos habían elegido superar la muerte de Colin distrayéndose, pese a que en ocasiones escuchaba el llanto de su madre de madrugada y las pobres palabras de consuelo de su padre.

El muchacho se levantó y recorrió el pasillo arrastrando los pies, intentando disimular su expresión apática.

Al abrir, encontró a una mujer rubia, con las uñas pintadas de verde fosforito y la ropa del mismo color. Estaba exageradamente maquillada y llevaba unas gafas francamente horribles y un bolsillo de piel de cocodrilo. Dennis parpadeó, deslumbrado ante tanta parafernalia.

—Buenas tardes —la mujer sonrió al saludarlo. Dennis sintió un escalofrío—. Dennis Creevey, si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?

Dennis asintió con cautela. Esa mujer debía de ser una bruja; pocos muggles en su sano juicio irían vestidos así.

—Encantada de conocerte. Soy Rita Skeeter, reportera de _El Profeta_ —Dennis entornó los ojos; el nombre le sonaba—. Verás, me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a colaborar en el reportaje que me han encargado hacer.

Dennis tragó saliva, recordando de golpe quién era esa mujer. Cuando estaba en primero había leído los artículos que había escrito dejando en ridículo a Harry, y en segundo Colin le había enseñado la entrevista en la que su compañero de casa explicaba que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había vuelto.

—No —replicó con sequedad; aún le quedaban las suficientes neuronas como para saber que nada bueno podía salir de colaborar con esa mujer.

Rita Skeeter suspiró.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a escuchar de qué se trata?

Dennis empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero se detuvo a mitad del gesto. Colin se había llevado muchas cosas, pero su curiosidad era una de las pocas que seguían intactas. _Puedo escuchar qué quiere y luego decirle que no_, intentó convencerse.

—Está bien —aceptó en voz baja. Hizo un gesto a Rita para que lo siguiera a la casa y la guió hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente de la butaca en la que la mujer se dejó caer con elegancia—. No voy a aceptar, pero ¿de qué se trata?

Si no hubiese estado mirando al suelo, Dennis habría advertido el brillo malicioso que apareció durante unos instantes en la mirada de Rita. Sin embargo, sólo escuchó su voz compungida:

—Con motivo del aniversario del inicio oficial del gobierno del ministro Shacklebolt tras la Guerra, _El Profeta_ quiere hacer un homenaje a los supervivientes de la Batalla.

—Yo no estuve en la Batalla —apuntó Dennis. Era cierto; Colin le había ordenado mantenerse escondido hasta que todo pasara, y él había obedecido. Había llegado a Hogwarts tras la muerte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, justo a tiempo para ver el cadáver de su hermano.

—Pero perdiste a alguien en ella —Dennis apretó los puños sin darse cuenta. No le gustaba que esa mujer hablara con tanta naturalidad de Colin—. Queremos hablar sobre cómo es el día a día de los que perdieron a sus seres queridos durante la Guerra. Y...

—No —la cortó Dennis. Le daba igual el resto. No pensaba dejar que se utilizara la muerte de Colin para vender periódicos—. Puedes buscarte a otro —ni siquiera se molestó en tratarla de usted.

Rita suspiró. Dennis la miró; la mujer había bajado la mirada y parecía genuinamente triste.

—Pensé en ti porque encontré esto —hurgó en un bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó un pedazo de pergamino.

—¿Qué es?

—Me la escribió tu hermano —respondió Rita. Empezó a leer—: "Estimada señora Skeeter: le escribo para decir que me gustó mucho su entrevista a Harry Potter. No entiendo por qué quiso ayudarlo después de que el año pasado escribiera aquel artículo en el que lo ridiculizaba, pero me ha gustado cómo ha llevado la entrevista. En especial...".

—Basta —susurró Dennis. No necesitaba ver la carta para confirmar que, en efecto, la había escrito su hermano. Sabía cómo se expresaba Colin por escrito; había recibido muchas cartas suyas cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Algo que no estaba seguro de querer se alzó en su interior. Recordó las veces que había oído decir a Colin que quería ser periodista además de fotógrafo y notó un nudo en la garganta. De alguna manera, sentía que el reportaje que quería hacer Skeeter y el deseo de su hermano estaban relacionados.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

En ese momento, Dennis odió a Rita Skeeter con toda su alma. Sabía que la bruja había utilizado esa carta para manipularlo, que era plenamente consciente de que leerle las palabras de su hermano tocarían un punto sensible en su interior.

Y, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Rita Skeeter—. Entonces, hablemos sobre cómo haré el reportaje. Estaré contigo dos semanas —anunció, con una media sonrisa que a Dennis no le gustó en absoluto—, anotando cómo pasas el día. Cada dos noches, te haré una entrevista; en cada una de ellas tocaremos temas diferentes, todos relacionados con la Guerra. Y...

Dennis apretó los dientes y desconectó. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en un lío, pero de algún modo algo le decía que era lo correcto. Además, tampoco quería que Colin se convirtiese simplemente en un nombre más, y si colaboraba con Rita Skeeter tendría más posibilidades de impedirlo.

o—o

Rita no entendía a la gente que opinaba que los adolescentes eran un mundo aparte. Desde luego, Dennis Creevey tenía una personalidad un tanto complicada -y algo decía a la periodista que el muchacho había sido más amable antes de perder a su hermano-, pero resultaba insultantemente fácil manipularlo para que accediese a hacer lo que ella quería.

Los dos primeros días, además de hablar con los padres del joven y asegurarle que estaría bien -después de todo, Dennis no sería mayor de edad hasta dentro de unos meses-, Rita se centró en su familia. A sus lectores les resultaría tremendamente tierno que los lazos entre ellos no se hubiesen roto con la muerte de su hijo mayor, y la forma en que todos parecían preocuparse por todos.

Lo único difícil era conseguir que Dennis hablase sobre su hermano. Rita entendía que perder a alguien de una forma tan injusta era traumático, pero cada vez que lo mencionaba Dennis se cerraba en banda y se negaba a hablar.

Rita no consiguió sonsacar ninguna declaración interesante en su primera entrevista con Dennis; el muchacho estaba tremendamente nervioso, además de dolido, y apenas era capaz de formular dos oraciones seguidas hablando de su hermano. Rita comprendió que ése no era el mejor camino para conseguir un buen reportaje, así que dejó al muchacho descansar y se fue, pensando en una forma mejor de hacer que Dennis se abriese.

Dos días después -en los que se centró en la costumbre de Dennis de dar largos paseos para no pensar en su hermano-, Rita probó con una nueva táctica. En lugar de preguntar a Dennis por Colin, le pidió que hablase de su infancia. Inevitablemente, el fallecido aparecía en el relato de Dennis, pero eran recuerdos tan lejanos que pensar en ellos no parecía perturbar mucho al muchacho.

Cuando volvió a casa esa noche, sonrió al ordenar todo lo que había escrito, satisfecha porque al fin su reportaje empezaba a tomar forma. Aún faltaban algunas piezas fundamentales, pero Rita estaba segura de que las conseguiría, ya fuera utilizando psicología o aprovechándose del rubor de Dennis cuando, en un falso arrebato de ternura, lo había abrazado y el muchacho se había visto con la cara en sus pechos.

Después de todo, los adolescentes no eran tan complicados.

o—o

A Dennis no le gustaba Rita Skeeter. En absoluto.

Tenía una lengua afilada y era mordaz y sus preguntas lo sacaban de quicio. Al principio, había sido algo más fácil darle las respuestas que buscaba, pero desde la segunda entrevista hacía comentarios que Dennis no sabía encajar.

_"¿Cómo te sentiste cuando descubriste que tu hermano había muerto?"_

_"¿Crees que Colin estaría orgulloso de ti?"_

_"¿Por qué no luchaste en la Batalla, como él?"_

No era que no le gustase. La odiaba. Odiaba que removiese recuerdos que ni él sabía cómo manejar, que lo tratase como si pudiera decirle lo que le diera la gana. Y además estaba esa eterna sonrisa burlona, esas miradas divertidas cuando se abanicaba el pronunciado escote. Dennis no era un mirón, pero resultaba difícil no mirar los pechos que su propietaria le ponía a diez centímetros del rostro.

_La odio._

—Bueno, vamos a ello —el día de su quinta entrevista, Dennis se retorcía las manos por los nervios; no sabía qué diablos le preguntaría Rita en esa ocasión. Estaban en el dormitorio del joven, sentados en dos sillas enfrentadas, después de dos días en los que Rita había estado informándose sobre cómo sus amigos impedían que se hundiese del todo en la miseria.

También estaba el hecho de tener a Rita a menos de medio metro. Y los pechos que quedaban a la altura de sus ojos. Dennis notaba las mejillas ardiendo y los vaqueros demasiado apretados y sólo quería terminar de una vez para que Rita se largase y lo dejase tranquilo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Rita suspiró. Jugó con un tirabuzón rubio, y su dedo bajó por su cuello hasta su clavícula. Dennis se esforzó por no seguir mirando el recorrido y clavó los ojos en los de ella.

—Háblame de cómo fue Hogwarts con tu hermano.

Dennis apretó los labios. No era imbécil y se había dado cuenta de que día a día Rita se acercaba poco a poco al punto más doloroso, pero sabía que cuanto más difícil se lo pusiera más tardaría la mujer en darse por satisfecha e irse.

—Cuando crucé el lago en esa barca estaba lloviendo y me caí —barbotó—. El calamar gigante me sacó, y me puse el Sombrero chorreando. A Colin le pareció muy gracioso y me hizo una foto con el abrigo de Hagrid.

»Colin quería presentarse como campeón en el Torneo, aunque no era muy bueno en Encantamientos. Su amiga, Luna Lovegood, lo convenció de que no. Creo que a Colin le gustaba Luna y por eso le hizo caso. Entre los dos intentamos hacer chapas para apoyar a Harry, aunque los gemelos Weasley tuvieron que ayudarnos porque no teníamos mucha idea.

—Conmovedor —musitó Rita—. Si no me equivoco, tuvisteis que huir cuando las cosas se pusieron feas para los nacidos de muggles, ¿cierto?

Dennis simplemente asintió.

—¿Cómo fueron esos meses?

Dennis bajó la vista, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a la mujer, pero en su lugar se encontró con sus senos. No estaba seguro de qué era peor. Un nuevo rubor subió por su cuello.

—Raros —dijo escuetamente—. No podíamos hacer magia, porque aunque Colin ya hubiera cumplido diecisiete yo seguía siendo menor de edad y podían encontrarnos.

—¿Qué te dijo? Antes de ir a la Batalla.

A Dennis se le secó la boca. Miró a Rita a los ojos con rabia; ¿cómo se atrevía a remover todo eso? Era cierto que él había aceptado, pero pedirle reproducir las últimas palabras que su hermano le había dedicado... Una oleada de sentimientos amenazaba con marearlo.

—No es asunto tuyo —masculló.

—De hecho, lo es —Rita se inclinó hacia Dennis, justo lo último que necesitaba el muchacho. Los pantalones empezaban a ser dolorosos—. Esto es una entrevista.

Dennis se olvidó de su réplica cuando los labios de Rita rozaron su nariz. Apenas se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

—Vete —logró decir—. No soy un libro; hay cosas que no pienso decirte.

Escuchó la risa cantarina y cruel de la periodista, y notó su uña, esta vez pintada de fucsia, posarse en su cuello y bajar por su pecho y su estómago.

—Claro —Dennis trató de apartar la mano de la mujer, pero estaba paralizado—. Porque en realidad no quieres hablar, cielo —su voz sonó como un ronroneo, y sus dedos llegaron a su destino.

Dennis logró, por fin, apartar el brazo de Rita con un manotazo. Se levantó de la silla tan bruscamente que la tiró al suelo y se alejó de la periodista.

Le ardían las mejillas. Le picaban los ojos y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y tenía más claro que nunca que odiaba a Rita Skeeter.

—Vete —ordenó, y pese a que la voz le tembló más que antes logró sonar más convencido.

Rita guardó su pluma a vuelapluma y el pergamino en el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y se levantó, con mucha más elegancia que Dennis.

—Por supuesto —replicó. Sonreía con burla—. Hasta mañana, Dennis.

Cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle, Dennis se dejó caer en su cama y se hizo un ovillo, temblando de rabia. Y, quizá, también de frustración por haber apartado a Rita.

o—o

Cuando volvió a ver a Dennis, a la mañana siguiente, Rita lo llevó a dar un paseo, y pasó un buen rato sin decirle nada. Poco a poco, el rubor fue remitiendo del rostro de Dennis, y entonces fue cuando Rita consideró oportuno hablar.

—Te advierto —susurró— que nos quedan dos entrevistas. Decidí darte dos semanas porque suponía que así sería más fácil para ti, pero no progresas. Si no consigo lo que quiero en ese plazo, estaré contigo hasta que esa adorable boquita tuya decida soltar algo útil.

Dennis la miró.

—No puedo... —parecía realmente vulnerable, y no sólo por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior—. Por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez has perdido a alguien?

Rita se encogió de hombros. La respuesta no tenía nada que ver con la situación.

—Tengo que hacer mi reportaje —musitó— y necesito que colabores.

Dennis se mordió el labio.

—Pues no me pongas las tetas en la cara —replicó tras unos segundos.

—¡Ah! —Rita no pudo evitar reír. Y la idea que llevaba varios días en su cabeza empezó a tomar una forma definida—. Bueno, eso puede arreglarse.

Dennis entornó los ojos.

—Te dejaré tranquilo hasta mañana, que tenemos otra entrevista. Piensa en lo que me contarás mientras tanto, ¿sí?

Dennis pareció sorprendido ante ese cambio de planes, pero asintió. Rita se despidió de él y lo vio alejarse, y sonrió para sí.

Los hombres eran aún más sencillos que los adolescentes.

o—o

A Dennis le sorprendió la repentina decisión de sus padres de ir al cine. Siempre habían estado en casa mientras él hablaba con Rita, pero debían de haber cogido confianza. En él, o eso esperaba Dennis. Había que estar muy tocado del ala para confiar en Rita Skeeter.

Cuando sonó el timbre, bajó a abrir enseguida. Al ver a Rita Skeeter con una túnica azul eléctrico que contrastaba con su piel blanca, se sintió un poco culpable; apenas había pensado en lo que le diría. Su remordimiento se aplacó al darse cuenta de que la mujer seguía con su costumbre de llevar escotes imposibles.

Dennis se preguntó entonces qué edad tendría Rita Skeeter. Calculaba que era un par de años menor que su madre, pero el joven tenía que admitir que se conservaba muy bien. Se le escapó un resoplido. Odiaba esos pensamientos que tenían su origen en un órgano bastante más bajo que el cerebro. Y odiaba que la culpa la tuviera Rita Skeeter.

—Bueno —Rita se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, pero Dennis la detuvo.

—Podemos estar en el salón, mis padres han salido.

Rita asintió.

—Desde luego —se giró hacia Dennis, encontrándose tan cerca de él que el joven tuvo que contener el impulso de retroceder un paso. Ella sonrió—. Oh.

Esa simple palabra bastó para hacer que Dennis se sonrojase de nuevo.

—Vamos —murmuró, dirigiéndose al salón. Al igual que la primerar vez que hablaron, se sentaron uno frente a otro. Rita sacó un pergamino y su pluma a vuelapluma, y lo miró con expectación—. No quise volver a Hogwarts.

—¿Eh?

Dennis bajó la mirada.

—Cuando Colin murió. Quería romper mi varita y olvidarme de la magia —susurró—. Pero a él le hacía ilusión. Incluso cuando nos estábamos escondiendo, seguía queriendo que la Guerra terminase para volver a Hogwarts. Supongo que por eso seguí —sólo al decirlo en voz alta Dennis comprendió que era cierto. Su hermano, que debería haber sido el motivo por el cual odiase a los magos, había conseguido que volviese al colegio.

Rita suspiró.

—Conmovedor, pero tremendamente aburrido —murmuró, con la voz carente de emoción. Dejó sus cosas en la pequeña mesa y se acercó al sofá en el que Dennis estaba sentado antes de dejarse caer a su lado—. Cariño, habla de muerte. De sangre. Los lectores interpretarán eso como quieran.

Dennis apretó los dientes.

—Zorra —se le escapó antes de poder controlarse. Había sabido desde el principio que a Rita le traían sin cuidado sus sentimientos, al igual que le traía sin cuidado que Colin estuviese muerto, pero escucharlo era la confirmación de lo tremendamente estúpido que había sido—. Vas a usarlo para ganar dinero —masculló con odio.

Rita rio. Dennis no estaba seguro de qué había esperado que hiciera, pero esa reacción logró hacerlo levantar una mano, sin estar seguro de para qué. Darle un puñetazo o una bofetada a esa arpía no cambiaría nada. Ella seguiría encontrando la forma de utilizarlo a su antojo.

—Lo sabías desde el principio —dijo Rita—. ¿Por qué te disgustas ahora? Vamos, no te hagas el inocente. Si quieres una parte, podemos hacer un trato —Dennis apretó los puños, y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Rita se acercó a él—. Claro que no es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad, cielo?

Dennis se sintió como un animal atrapado en una trampa cuando los labios de Rita se posaron en los suyos. No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero jamás había sentido un deseo tan intenso de estrangular a la otra persona. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que notó las manos como garras de Rita deslizarse bajo su camiseta.

Se echó hacia atrás, más por la necesidad de aire que por alejarse de Rita.

—Déjame —musitó, pero supo que no era eso lo que quería. Odiaba a Rita Skeeter, pero era incapaz de alejarse de ella. Estaba seguro de que no había excusa que justificara lo que estaba haciendo y quería echar a correr y gritar y llorar, y al mismo tiempo quería que eso, fuera lo que fuese, no terminase.

En algún momento Rita había desabrochado el botón de sus pantalones. Dennis apartó la mirada.

—No te estoy sujetando. Apártate tú mismo, si es lo que quieres —replicó ella.

Dennis quería apartarse. Pero su cuerpo estuvo bastante sin responder y, cuando lo hizo, no fue de la forma que él deseaba.

o—o

A Rita no le disgustaban los hombres jóvenes, pero se juró que no volvería a acostarse con un crío cuando vio a Dennis hecho un ovillo en la otra punta del sofá, colorado y temblando. La mujer suspiró, sintiendo apenas una pizca de remordimiento. Era joven; ya tendría tiempo de superarlo y estar con mujeres de su edad. Y precisamente ése era el momento que Rita había estado esperando.

Fue a la cocina y, cuando volvió, descubrió a Dennis en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Parecía estar esperando a que se lo tragase la tierra. Rita se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Las próximas veces será mejor —dijo con naturalidad. Dennis la miró durante un instante, apartó la vista y cogió el vaso con brusquedad. Se lo bebió en dos tragos—. No te sientas mal; querías hacerlo y lo has hecho. Ahora no hay nada que te distraiga.

Dennis gruñó.

—¿Se supone que tengo que darte las gracias?

Rita fue a acariciarle el pelo, pero se lo pensó dos veces. En su lugar, cogió su bolso y sacó el pergamino y la pluma a vuelapluma.

—¿Me vas a decir algo de tu hermano? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Me dijo que estuviera escondido hasta que todo acabase —respondió Dennis—. Que cuando la Batalla terminase volveríamos los dos juntos a casa. Pero estaba muerto. Fui yo quien se lo tuvo que decir a mis padres...

Durante casi dos horas, los únicos sonidos que interrumpieron el silencio fueron la voz de Dennis y el rasgueo de la pluma de Rita. En el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, reposaba una botellita en la que apenas quedaban unas gotas de veritaserum.

o—o

Dennis hizo añicos el periódico entero; no le bastaba con haber quemado las tres páginas del reportaje que Rita había conseguido engañándolo.

Había pasado dos semanas aguantando las preguntas indiscretas de la periodista, había sido incapaz de impedir que lo mangoneara a su antojo y le había contado todo lo que no quería admitir ni para sus adentros, y ahora veía el resultado de esa soberana estupidez.

Le dio un puñetazo al cabecero de la cama, sin preocuparse por hacerse daño. Casi lo prefería; la vergüenza de ver sus palabras tergiversadas en _El Profeta_ no le parecía suficiente escarmiento para lo que le había hecho a la memoria de Colin. Quería matar a Rita Skeeter casi tanto como a quienquiera que hubiese asesinado a su hermano. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Al menos, sus padres no sabían nada. Dennis se hubiese cortado un brazo antes de permitir que leyesen el reportaje que lo había hundido más de lo que ya estaba.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y trató de silenciar sus sollozos; no quería despertar a lo que quedaba de su familia. Por una vez, en la decisión que llevaba tres días dando vueltas por su mente no influyó el recuerdo de su hermano.

No quería volver a saber nada del mundo mágico. La magia sólo traía problemas, y Dennis ya estaba demasiado roto para soportar más.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No me miréis así. La idea era traumatizar.

El fic está situado en verano de 1999, un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y, oh, antes de que se me olvide: todo lo que pone en el artículo de Rita sobre el trío es mentira xDDD Respecto a Dennis, pobre, pero creo que estoy yo más traumatizada que él. Angelito.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
